Patient monitoring and patient recording devices are key components in a patient signal and data acquisition system. The acquisition of accurate and stable patient signals, such as invasive blood pressure, non-invasive blood pressure and oximetric patient signals, typically involves a blood pressure transducer, sensors or other patient monitoring devices that are sensitive to their relative level and position (altitude or height) with respect to a patient's heart circulation system.
Patient movement, patient position and altitude level may change during the monitoring process. Such changes may result in unwanted noise and artifacts in patient signals due to relative misalignment between patient heart level and pressure transducers. For instance, variations in the relative position or altitude of an invasive blood pressure (IBP) transducer may lead to errors and inaccuracies in blood pressure measurements that can result in misdiagnosis and delay in treatment. Non-invasive blood pressure (NIBP) measurement requires the position of an arm cuff to be at the same level as the patient's heart. If the blood pressure cuff and patient's heart are at different levels, the acquired NIBP data (e.g., systolic and diastolic pressure values) may show unwanted signal and reading variability that can degrade the accuracy and reliability of signal acquisition and diagnosis.
Known patient monitoring devices are typically installed in a fixed position at the patient's bed side. Different patients may vary in size, position and level (when lying on a patient bed, for example), which may cause different kinds of patient signal measurement variation and errors within such fixed position patient monitoring devices. In addition, such patient monitoring devices are typically not adaptively controlled. When connecting to a patient for a particular medical procedure, a user may need to move the monitoring device even during the medical procedure to ensure high quality signal acquisition and diagnosis. However, such manual adjustment for altitude control is burdensome and difficult, and often unreliable and inaccurate, particularly for high precision control (e.g., in millimeters). Simple patient position checks in a typical operating room (OR) often fails to effectively and comprehensively compensate for patient movement, particularly in the XYZ axes.
As such, there is a need for an improved framework that addresses these deficiencies and related problems.